The First
by DeathwishJV
Summary: Damian has an embarrassing secret that he does not want Anyone to know. he tries very hard to hide this but the truth has to come out sometime, right? Damian is now 14 and going into high school. Damian catches the eye of 1 Mari Grayson! will Bruce or Dick be okay with this relationship? and is this just about getting the First kiss or is it love? a Romeo and Juliet Relationship


A/N well I'm back and I really shouldn't be doing new stories but I did. I feel like Damian should get past the socially awkward faze. due to popular demand (2 votes) this storyy was born. Colin isnt here because Damian skipped a grade and he's still back in grades school. so hope you enjoy and I hope this love story will be good cause it's my first. tell me whether you just want Damian's P.O.V or if you want a little bit of Mar'i

Review please

Disclaimer:I do not own Batman

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

It was one of those typical days. Well the day wasn't that typical. It was quite special. Well not special to me but might be to Grayson or Father. I walked out of my room. My hair was perfectly gelled and I kept myself more casual with a button up shirt and a light sweater vest. People would have said I was too formal but I think I'm perfectly dressed for the weather. It's getting colder out so what the hell, right?

I walk downstairs. Bruce was sitting at the table; he read a Newspaper and drank his coffee like he always did. Though his coffee looked different. Oh, he finally put sugar and cream in his Black coffee. I sit down beside him at our large table. Usually when I was 10 I would sit on the opposite side of Father, it was awkward but let's face it. I was socially awkward at the time. Well Grayson thinks I'm still socially awkward but he's sadly mistaken. I gladly accept the big group of friends I have.

"Good morning Father" he looks up from his news paper to acknowledge my existence

"Morning Damian" he says softly. I think over these short past few years that I have known Father we have gotten closer, not quite the closeness that Grayson and Father share but something similar. "Are you excited?"

"Not really" now he just replaces his blank expression with one of sympathy. He knows how much I hate that.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all" I lied

"Is it because it's your first day of school? Because i remember going to grade 9-"

"Father I skipped a grade" I interrupted. That look of hurt flashing across his face was hurting me somehow.

"When we're you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now" this conversation was getting awkward and both our bodies we're going tense. Maybe I should have told him sooner.

"I already signed the papers though"

"I might have...Convinced Alfred to sign the form" Father stared at me shocked.

"Damian I am unbelievably angry and proud of you at the same time"

"That doesn't make sense"

"We're Bats, when do we ever make sense" and right on time Alfred brings out his original recipe pancakes. Just for me he puts in white chocolates without telling father because he wouldn't approve. When Grayson use to live here he would slide down the rail of the stairs and burst into the kitchen declaring "I have arrived!" It was stupid but I learned to get use to it. He would steal a pancake off my plate because he takes a very long time getting ready; apparently he has to keep his pretty boy persona up. He would then fold the pancake in half and stick it in his mouth then ruffle my hair, clearly not caring how long it took to put the proper hairs in place. But Grayson's not here anymore because he's starting a stupid family and is not bothering to call us. Not like I care. We've only been together for 3 years now. Not like I care if he wants to start a social life. All I have heard is that he's engaged to that tamaranian princess. They didn't say when the wedding was, most likely because they didn't want us there. Is that all our relationship was? He clearly didn't care about me enough to spare my feelings. He probably thinks I'm still the cold heartless kid I was four years ago. Well I've changed. My before short stature was replaced with a bigger build, not quite that big. I'm slimmer but have a little muscle, making me about a 5'4. I may still be short in size but I'm still growing so I should be taller than Drake in a couple years.

I get quick to work with my pancakes taking delicate bites like I usually do. I honestly don't care what people say about me because it's their personal opinion but if they have the nerve to say it to my face I won't be responsible for their injuries. I finish half of the pancakes because I'm not very hungry and push the plate forward.

"May I be excused?" I learned the hard way how to act 'polite'. Father looks my way and nods his head. "good bye father" are my last words before I push my chair back and proceed to the kitchen.

"Alfred, can you drive me to school?"

"Of course young master Damian" Alfred hasn't changed much over the years. He hasn't aged a bit and he's always polite. If I we're still living with my mother he would probably quit the job as a butler it's not really a job anymore anyways because Father will buy him anything if he asked for it. We walked our way over to the garage where Alfred goes for the limo. I didn't particularly like riding the limo to school because I think it brings too much attention to me, i personally like keeping a low profile but that's difficult being the son of a multi billionaire. But who cares, as long as I don't have to walk. Alfred pulls out of our huge garage (parking aid...) and we're on our way to Gotham high. Father said Gotham high has been around ever since he was a teenager so it must be old. The committee said they were under renovation during summer break because Father wanted the school spick and span for my arrival. I sometimes think Father doesn't care for me but also think he's overprotective of me. it's confusing but it's like what father said before, when do we ever make sense?

In no time we arrive at the school and Alfred pulls up close to the school sidewalk. We would park in the parking lot but the limo's too big. I open the door and stick one foot out. I'm a little nervous since it's my first actual day of high school. This day should be next year so of course I'm nervous. None of my friends are here I literally have no one. I know I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts because I'm son of the demon and these things shouldn't bother me but every now and then I get insecure. I may be genetically the perfect child and was born from the womb of one of the hottest people on this planet (A/N it's true ) but what if that means nothing? I've only recently been going to school in public but that was grade's school I'm going to high school now this is different. And even then people only liked me because I was son of multi billionaire Bruce Wayne.

My throat was backing up from the saliva I've been collecting so I take an unconscious gulp. Alfred can clearly see my uneasiness that I try so hard to hide.

"Young master Damian, is there something wrong?" he knows something's wrong but doesn't show it because he knows how much I hate people patronizing me.

"No Alfred, everything's alright" I grab my back pack and hastily leave so not many people see me leaving. I don't want to attract attention to myself.

As I'm walking I get strange stares from teenagers, I can make out some of what they're saying most of which are "what is he doing here?" or "pretty boy going to school" it doesn't bother me that much but it does get me irritated. Why don't people mind their own business?

When I walk through the doors of the school the sight of teenagers a year or older than I greet me. The school wasn't ordinary but pretty special since father did renovations. He apparently even got me a special locker somewhere in the school. The colours around me surely weren't that special just Gotham's everyday gloomy colours with Black, darkish light blue and grey.

I take precaution as I walk to the office because I never know if someone's going to attack me, I keep a close eye on my surroundings. Am I over analyzing things or is this natural? God I need to get out of the house more often. The other teens here we're normal and weren't as ugly as I thought they would be, I stuck out like a sore thumb because of my much too formal clothing, maybe I should have went to Gotham academy.

I finally realize that I'm lost in these hallways because I past the same locker number several times. Ugh! Why are things so frustrating in school! When I was with mother it was straight forward. Do well and don't fail. Sure she wasn't the best mother well actually she was one of the worst but she made sure I was healthy and educated. To her it's all work no play. I gave up on the dream of having both my parents living together happily a long time ago, because I know her loyalty to grandfather and she would do anything for him, in fact she would kill me if he asked her to! Well who cares, if people intend to use me I guess I won't let my guard down as easily next time.

In my own little world I didn't even notice where I was walking so when I look up I suddenly find myself on my butt. Of all the stupid things I could have done.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" comes a female voice. I squint one eye open to see a girl, she wasn't exactly normal looking either. Her hair was unnaturally long but she somehow made it seem normal, the hair was curled slightly and flowing, it held a pitch black colour with several purple highlights or coloured I don't know which one because I'm more attracted to her eye's, they we're a light green that almost glowed, they we're just stunning. It contrasted perfectly with her hair. Her skin was tan and looked great with the purple sweater she had on. Again I was stunned and didn't notice the hand being extended to me. Crap, I could feel myself blushing. I took the hand so I didn't seem rude.

"I'm sorry about that" as I'm pulled up I notice she's almost the same height as me. it's good that I'm taller than her because I like feeling superior to people. I notice i must look like an idiot for not saying something back.

"No it's my bad" was my reply, it was simple and casual, and it didn't make me seem too anxious or stupid, though the blush across my face was pretty stupid if you ask me.

"so you knew here?" she changes the subject like Grayson would do sometimes. He would be eager to move around and talk because he can't stay in one place for too long.

"ya, it's my first day" the way she looks directly into my eye's makes me feel weird, her smile is annoying but nice at the same time exactly like someone who I knew, I just couldn't remember

"So where are you headed for next?"

"I'm actually on my way to the office...wherever that is" I mentally face palm, so much for keeping a low profile and not letting my guard down.

"Here let me show you"

"You really don't have to-"

"I know...I want to" the way she said that makes me wonder. She takes her hair and brushes it behind her ear."I'll give you a tour!"

"I don't know about-"

"Come on! It will be fun!" guess I don't have a choice, I follow close beside her as we make our way down the hallway. "well how about I show you to the office first" I nod though I don't think she can see it because she's looking forward. The hallways aren't as crowded as before and it feels like we're the only 2 walking. "Is something wrong?" crap, she caught me staring.

"No" I guess she just shrugs it off. I'm pretty sure we approach the office since the door has a plaque on it that reads "office"

When we're about to open the door the bell rings. "oh I'm sorry I got to get to class"

"That's okay, um thanks for your assistance"

"No problem, hey we should hang out sometime" she smiles "oh and I can introduce you to my friends!"

"you really don't-"

"I thought we got over this, I want to" she giggles,

"Well I bid thee a goodbye"

"Your too formal Damian" i look at her confused

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, your basically famous around here" she says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world "well I got to go see ya later" she jogs down the hall then suddenly stops halfway to turn around.

"By the way, the names Mar'i" and there she goes again leaving me breathless.

* * *

A/N what did you think? oh and somebody help me out, who are Mar'i's friends going to be. if your wondering No Damian does not know Mar'i is the daughter of Dick. so until next time


End file.
